Akatsuki Ingin Jadi Host!
by Fei Mei
Summary: Akatsuki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggur membuat Kakuzu kesal karena kas makin defisit. Itachi menyarankan agar mereka menjadi host. Akhirnya mereka berniat pergi ke SMA Ouran, dan dibawah bimbingan Renge mereka akan dijadikan Host super kece! Berhasilkah mereka? A/N: CROSSOVER, OOC, ONESHOT.


Enggak, jangan tanya gimana ceritanya Fei sampai bikin fict crossover ini. Tapi Fei bingung, kenapa Akatsuki selalu digambarkan sebagai sekelompok orang nista di fict-fict ber-genre humor/parody. Oh tunggu, ini fict humor/parody dan mereka akan dibuat nista oleh Fei juga. Nyehehehe~ *ketawa bengis*

.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi, Bisco Hatori

**Warning**: Crossover, typo(s), OOC, Orochimaru masih anggota Akatsuki.

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki Ingin Jadi Host!**

**Naruto **x** Ouran High School Host Club**

**By Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari yang ceraaahh-nya cetar banget, Akatsuki sedang bosan. Ya tahulah, biasanya kan mereka rapat atau menjalani misi untuk bisa berkuasa di dunia sihir. Ralat, itu salah fandom. Yang benar adalah menjalani misi menangkap para monster yang unyu banget plus plus. Ngapain mereka menangkap monster-monster tersebut? Ya untuk dikoleksi pakai Pokeball, dong! Err...maaf, salah fandom lagi.

Intinya, Akatsuki tumben banget menganggur. Ini tidak hanya terjadi hari ini, tetapi sudah dari berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, bahkan berabad-abad yang lalu! Oke, dua yang terakhir itu kelewat lebai. Tapi ya, memang mereka sedang menganggur.

Sekalipun tidak menganggur, yang dilakukan Akatsuki pun aneh-aneh. Bukan aneh bagaimana sih, tetapi orang dijamin sweatdrop jika melihat tingkah mereka! Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Pein malah asyik gombalin Konan yang cuekin pria itu sambil melipat kertas origaminya; Kakuzu sedang menghitung ulang jumlah bon, uang kas, serta utang teman-teman kelompoknya berulang-ulang (berharap tiba-tiba defisit uang kas berubah menjadi surplus plus plus); Tobi si Anak Baik sedang mengemut lolipopnya sambil main boneka barbie bersama Deidara; Itachi sedang mencoba meramu obat facial untuk dipakainya guna menghilangkan keriput pada wajah unyunya; Kisame sedang menyanyikan lagu untuk ikan-ikan piaraannya: "Sudah malaaamm~ ikan bobooo~~~"; Hidan sedang khusuk berdoa pada Dewa Jashin seperti biasa; Deidara lagi asyik mencoba membuat bentukan baru dari tanah liatnya; Orochimaru sedang mencoba me-_roll_ rambut panjangnya; Zetsu sedang melihat-lihat katalog tanaman hias di internet. Sungguh, mereka kurang kerjaan sekali. Sepertinya mereka mulai merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang sedang menunggu lowongan kerja? Elah, ngapain juga sih, lowongan kerja ditungguin? #plak.

Bosan menghitung angka yang itu-itu saja dan totalnya tidak pernah berubah, Kakuzu akhirnya ngomel-ngomel layaknya seorang gadis sedang datang bulan #ups.

"WOI! Ayo cari kerja! Anggaran kas defisit gila-gilaan nih!" seru Kakuzu dengan suara unyunya (hah?).

"Santai aja, sebentar lagi awal bulan, jadi bisa gajian!" kata Orochimaru.

"Gajian dari mane? Emang lu kerja dimane hah?" tanya Kakuzu sampai muncrat.

"Lah, gajian dari kas kelompok lah..." kata Kisame yang masih menatap mesra ikan piaraannya.

"Heh! Dibilang kita lagi defisit! Gimana mau bagi-bagi duit?! Gua kasih lu pada daun mau?" tanya Kakuzu yang masih kesel melihat dan mendengar perkataan nista teman-temannya. Ah, kayak dia gak nista aja...

"Sudah-sudah...kalian gak boleh berantem..." kata Pein berusaha menengahi Kakuzu dengan teman-temannya.

"Sudah pala lu! Utang paling banyak itu dari utang lo (Pein) tau gak?!" bentak Kakuzu sambil menunjuk hidung Pein. Lalu seketika itu juga sang _leader _langsung duduk dipojokan sambil menanam jamur.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu pada ada ide gak nih, mau kerja apa?" tanya Sasori dengan manisnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang. Kyaaa~ manisnya Sasoriii~ #dor

"Hmm...dengan tampang kece kita –apalagi gue-, sepertinya kita cocok jadi Host," kata Itachi sambil memasang pose detektif sedang berpikir #cuih

"Kita? Kami bersembilan aja kali, lu dan Kakuzu gak ikutan tampang kecenya!" seru Pein.

"Loh, kok, gue juga gak ikut?" tanya Kakuzu bingung.

"Soalnya tampang lu serem, Kakuzu. Sedangkan Itachi tampangnya tua, entar yang nempel bukannya gadis-gadis, tapi malah nenek-nenek!" jelas Konan.

"Enggak! Pokonya gue pengen jadi Host! Apa pun yang terjadi, gue harus jadi Host!" rengek Itachi.

"Ya udahlah un, kita bersepuluh jadi Host saja un! Kita les aja dulu tentang bagaimana menjadi Host di Tokyo un!" ujar Deidara.

"Jauh banget di Tokyo...dan lagi... Les? Bayar gak?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Gak tau un, kayaknya sih enggak un!" jawab Deidara. "Kita pergi ke SMA Ouran di Tokyo un, disana ada Host Club un! Mungkin kita bisa belajar dari mereka un!"

"Anak SMA? Berarti seumuran gue gitu?" tanya Itachi yang masih berasa remaja padahal keriput sudah dimana-mana.

Baiklah, kita skip saja. Sekarang tim Akatsuki sudah di Tokyo, tepatnya di SMA Ouran, tepatnya di Ruang Musik nomor 3, tepatnya di –EHEM! Intinya, mereka sudah sampai disana. Kesebelas orang itu langsung disambut oleh tujuh orang Host dari sekolah orang kaya tersebut. Tujuh orang tersebut adalah Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, Hitachiin Hikaru dan Kaoru, dan terakhir Fujioka Haruhi.

Total ada 18 orang dalam ruangan itu, dan mereka saling memperkenalkan diri. Tapi ya namanya anak kampung yang tiap hari tinggal di dalam goa, Akatsuki noraknya gak ketulungan begitu masuk ruangan itu. Pein dan Itachi sedang mencoba berkaca di guci-guci mengkilap. Konan sedang mencari kertas sebagai mangsa dijadikan origami dengan melirik tumpukan majalah dan buku tulis di meja Kyoya. Hidan sedang mengucap syukur pada dewa Jashin karena bisa melihat ruangan sekece itu. Kakuzu sedang mengutak-atik kalkulatornya untuk menghitung berapa yen yang bisa ia dapatkan jika ia bisa menjual seluruh barang di ruangan itu. Hidan dan Orochimaru mangap berjamaah sampai beberapa ekor lalat sukses masuk ke dalam mulut mereka. Sasori masih memasang tampang imutnya mengajak bicara boneka beruang yang masih dalam dekapannya. Tobi sedang asyik mencoba sofa ruangan itu. Deidara sedang mengagumi seni arsitektur ruangan itu sambil memikirkan bagaimana ia meledakkannya. Sedangkan Zetsu sibuk menyirami tanaman-tanaman plastik disana.

"Halo semuanyaaa~~" sapa Houshakuji Renge yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruanganitu sambil menari-nari balet tidak karuan.

"Renge-chan? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Haruhi.

"Aku minta Houshakuji-san melatih kesebelas orang ini agar bisa menjadi Host yang baik," ujar Kyoya.

"Iya! Dan demi Kyoya-sama, aku rela melakukan apa saja untuknya!" kata Renge memasang pose berlebihan.

"Jadi, kau akan terjun dari tebing jika Kyoya-sama menyuruhmu demikian?" celetuk Tobi.

"Diam kau, jelek!" ujar Renge yang matanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan tajam.

"T-Tobi bukan jelek! Tapi Tobi adalah anak baik!" kata Tobi sambil menangis memeluk Sasori. Astaga, jadi seperti Honey...

Uhm, para anggota Host Club SMA Ouran akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan mempercayakan kesebelasan tim sepakbola –maksudnya sebelas anggota Akatsuki untuk diajar menjadi Host.

.

.

Renge merasa nama-nama anggota Akatsuki itu gak banget. Ada yang namanya aneh, namanya tidak sesuai dengan tampang, namanya tidak sesuai dengan karakter. Maka, sama seperti saat gadis itu mencoba merombak sifat teman-teman Kyoya, ia pun ingin melakukan perombakan pada Akatsuki.

Dari si pemimpin, nama aslinya **Pein**. Renge memberi julukan padanya sebagai 'Pein si Bokep'. Jadi si leader harus menjadi pria yang hobinya membaca buku-buku porno, menonton film-film bokep, serta membaca banyak fanfiksi yang rate-M! Hal ini tidak sulit untuk dilakukan Pein, sebab nyatanya hal-hal tersebut sudah menjadi ritualnya setiap malam. Ups. (Keterangan: Pein **LULUS**!)

Kemudian dari satu-satunya perempuan di Akatsuki yakni **Konan**. Renge mengubah panggilan gadis itu menjadi 'Detektif Konan'. Jadi diharapkan pacar leader ini hobi membaca buku-buku misteri dan memecahkan masalah dalam kelompoknya. Ini cukup menyulitkan Konan, karena ia akan merasa gatal jika melihat buku. Bukannya ia akan membaca, malah ia akan merobek buku-buku tersebut untuk dijadikan kreasi origami. (Keterangan: Konan **GAGAL**!)

Lalu ada **Kakuzu** si bendahara. Renge merasa kepelitan Kakuzu sebagai seorang bendahara sudah sangat memuaskan –sudha seperti Kyoya. Tetapi Renge ingin mengganti nama pria itu dari Kakuzu menjadi 'KASkuzu', untuk mengingatkan bahwa setiap anggota harus membayar uang kas. (Keterangan: KASkuzu **LULUS**!)

Setelah itu giliran **Tobi** (yang ngakunya) si anak baik. Renge berpikir bahwa pria satu ini cukup mengingatkannya akan Honey senpai. Mengingat ia pernah gagal membentuk karakter senpainya itu, maka ia harus bisa memaksakan karakter Tobi menjadi Tobi si Anak Nakal! Hal ini berdampak sangat fatal dimana tiba-tiba Tobi langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, lalu dibawa ke ruang UKS dan mendapat perlakuan medis. Menurut dokter, selama operasi (hah?) berlangsung, Tobi selalu mengigau dengan kata-kata 'Tobi anak baik, bukan anak nakal' dan diulang-ulang. (Keterangan: Tobi **GAGAL**!)

Lanjut ke **Hidan** yang super religius. Menjadi orang yang sangat religius itu enggak banget buat Renge. Jadi ia ingin pria satu ini menjadi orang yang berkepribadian ganda. Di satu sisi ia taat beribadah, di sisi lain ia sering melanggar hukum agamanya. Hal ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hidan. Jelas saja, Hidan itu sudah naik haji bareng tukang bubur loh, kemaren! Masakah ia harus berbuat dosa demi menjadi Host? Enggak lah, yauw! (Keterangan: Hidan **GAGAL**!)

Kini masalah **Sasori** yang imutnya imuuutt banget. Kini Renge seakan sedang melihat sosok Honey senpai versi tinggi. Bedanya kalau Honey bawa boneka kelinci, kalau Sasori bawa boneka buaya darat (?). Loh, mana boneka beruang yang tadi dia bawa? Tauk ah, gelap. Omong-omong, Renge menetapkan karakter baru untuk pria imut ini: menyukai boneka voodoo dan menjadi dukun, serta mengubah imej Sasori menjadi 'Eyang Sasori'. Seketika itu juga pria berambut merah yang unyunya cetar banget itu mematung, bonekanya terjatuh ke lantai, padangan matanya kosong. (Keterangan: Sasori **GAGAL**!)

Sekarang giliran **Itachi**, si kakek yang punya banyak fans. Renge mengerti bahwa sebenarnya usia Itachi adalah usia termuda di Akatsuki, namun memiliki keriput paling banyak –Renge turut berduka akan hal ini. Karena tidak ingin menambah beban penderitaan pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan ini, Renge sudah memikirkan karakter yang tepat untuknya: 'Itachi si Penyayang Adik'. Hal ini diterima baik oleh Itachi yang kemudian matanya berair-air karena tiba-tiba rindu pada adik tercinta #cieee (Keterangan: Itachi **LULUS**!)

Ada lagi si sosok hiu setengah manusia yakni **Kisame**. Begitu melihat tampang, Renge langsung bisa menentukan karakter baru pria itu. 'Kisame si Gembala Ikan' (?)! ya, melihat cintanya Kisame pada ikan-ikan yang berenang di air, Renge tidak tega jika harus memisahkan Kisame dengan ikan-ikan tersebut. (Keterangan: Kisame **LULUS**!)

Giliran **Orochimaru**, Renge langsung menyuruh pria itu menghapus_ eye shadow_ ungunya. Tapi sayang, ternyata itu bukanlah _eye shadow_, melainkan memang warna kelopak mata Orochimaru yang jarang tidur karena sering nonton bola tengah malam. Melihat itu, Renge ingin merombak karakter Orochimaru yang senang nonton pertandingan bola menjadi 'Orochimaru si Banci dari Konoha'. Usul ini jelas-jelas membuat Orochimaru geram dan menolak. (Keterangan: Orochimaru **GAGAL**!)

Mengenai **Zetsu**, Renge sempat kesal karena Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih ingin diperlakukan berbeda. Tetapi karena enge terbilang galak dan tegas, akhirnya Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih mengalah. Agar kedua Zetsu (yang ada dalam satu tubuh) bisa lebih diatur, Renge ingin keduanya dicat dengan warna yang sama selain hitam dan putih-warnanya harus sama, lalu bertindak sebagai anak kembar yang sehati dan sepikir dan kompak. Hal ini sangat menyulitkan Zetsu, karena bagaimana pun kedua Zetsu ini sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. (Keterangan: Zetsu **GAGAL**!)

Terakhir adalah si pria yang mulutnya ada tiga yakni **Deidara** (satu mulut ada di wajahnya, dua lagi ada di kedua telapak tangannya). Sepertinya ini adalah anggota Akatsuki yang paling tidak disukai Renge. Enggak, gak ada yang salah dengan Deidara mungkin, tapi Renge kesal karena tidak bisa menentukan imej yang bagus dan sesuai untuk pemuda berambut pirang itu. Akhirnya Renge memutuskan menjadikan Deidara menjadi orang yang paling tidak mengerti seni. Deidara yang mendengar keputusan itu langsung mendelik pada si gadis, lalu berkata: "Aku adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang seni un –seni adalah ledakan un! Kau tidak percaya un? Akan kubuktikan un!". Lalu Deidara melempar segumpal kecil tanah liatnya pada Renge dan...

BOOOOOMMMM!

Jangankan Ruang Musik nomor 3, ledakan besar terjadi bahkan di kawasan sekolah Ouran! Wow!

"Loh, kalo lu ledakin tempat ini, terus kita belajar jadi Host gimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Udah un, gak usah jadi Host un!" seru Deidara yang kesal.

"Terus mau menutupi anggaran defisit kita gimana dong?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Tauk ah, un!" ujar Deidara yang sedang kesal kesumat pada Renge, lalu berjalan kembali pulang ke goa tempat tinggal Akatsuki.

.

.

(Keterangan: Deidara **GAGAL**!)

**.**

**.**

**~SELESAI dengan ledakan amarah Deidara~**

**.**

**.**

Nyahaha~  
Gila ini sesuatu banget garingnya ==

REVIEW!


End file.
